


Bridger

by takkane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Angst and Feels, Barely PG Like Mostly Friendship and Fluffy Relationship Build, But You Get It, Everyone Is Magic, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Laura Hale, Ghost Talia Hale, Government Conspiracy, It's Not Magic If It's Their Normal, Kate Does Not Exist, Kinda, M/M, Medium Stiles, No Sex, Spanish Translation, Stiles Stilinski Sees Ghosts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkane/pseuds/takkane
Summary: Todas las medicinas le dan hemorragias nasales. Él odia las hemorragias nasales, pero los conectores no tienen elección. Están legalmente obligados a reprimir sus poderes.





	Bridger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skeleteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeleteen/gifts).
  * A translation of [Bridger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847092) by [skeleteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeleteen/pseuds/skeleteen). 



> Traduje esta linda historia porque la _amé_ demasiado y apuesto a que así muchas más personas que no entienden el inglés muy bien podrán disfrutar esta historia. No olviden dar kudos en la historia original para apoyar el talento de skeleteen ヾ(･ω･`｡)

Stiles nunca ha sido bueno siguiendo las reglas.

Todas las medicinas le dan hemorragias nasales. El _odia_ las hemorragias nasales, pero la alternativa a no tomar las pastillas coloridas es un boleto de ida a un hospital psiquiátrico.

Stiles ha estado drogado desde que sus poderes fueron diagnosticados. Algunas personas obtienen trucos geniales como levitación leve, mientras que otros son contratados por el gobierno con poderes como visión nocturna. Sin embargo, algunos selectos son dados una prescripción y se les dice que nunca intenten probar sus habilidades.

Él aterrorizó a todas las personas quienes lo evaluaron. Hasta donde él sabe, él era una especie de conector. Conector es el término coloquial para un nombre clasificado hace mucho tiempo que nadie realmente conoce, un conector entre la vida y la muerte. Es un problema determinar quien está vivo y quien está muerto cuando puedes ver ambos deambulando las calles libremente, así que el gobierno insistió en suprimir su habilidad completamente para ‘evitar confusión’. Ellos están más que nada asustados de que algunas personas que hayan matado vayan a comenzar a hablar sin tener alguna manera de callarlos.

En realidad, los conectores promedio sólo reciben sentimientos de objetos de personas quienes murieron o tienen sueños retorcidos comunicándose con los muertos como si fuesen un presentador de programa de entrevista - aquellos son los que consiguen mantener sus poderes - pero para Stiles era muy diferente que presentimientos que justifiquen stands de psíquicos en festivales.

Él ha estado viendo ‘fantasmas’ (eso es lo que el gobierno los llama, pero cada persona fallecida usa un término diferente) durante toda su niñez. Ellos caminaban entre él como los vivos, a diferencia de cualquier otro poder visto antes. Quitárselos justo antes de que comenzara el kínder lo dejó ansioso y cerrado.

Han sido aproximadamente trece años de pastillas azules diarias y manos temblorosas y hemorragias nasales.

Nunca se ha sentido más como un fantasma.

 

○

 

La Sra. Blake, su maestra de historia, le pasa un Kleenex. Suspira, recostando su cabeza y saliendo cautelosamente del salón de clases. El pañuelo delgado apenas absorbe la sangre goteando de su nariz como un grifo con fugas.

Se supone que debe tomar una pastillas verde cuando su nariz sangra. La sangre es su cuerpo encontrando una salida para colocar el poder sin usar. Es un tipo de estimulante, engañando a su cuerpo a creer que no está medio apagado.

Él mira fijamente a la pastilla con desprecio.

A veces siente que lo mira fijamente de regreso burlonamente.

Respira profundo y suelta la pastilla en la basura de regreso a clases.

 

○

 

Cuando va a dormir, él no toma su pastilla rosa. Esa es para los conectores con fuerza regular, para detener los sueños.

Hace que despierte sintiéndose más cansado que cuando se fue a dormir, como si su cuerpo hubiese pasado toda la noche _luchando_ para ver para acabar perdiendo. Se ha vuelto normal.

Él ni siquiera pudo ver si desarrollaría sueños. Está resentido por el hecho de que escuchó al gobierno ciegamente por tanto tiempo.

Cuando duerme, se siente ligero. No sueña nada, pero se siente como si hubiese una posibilidad de una imagen entre el humo en algún lado que hace que valga la pena.

Se despierta sintiéndose como nuevo.

 

○

 

La pastilla azul está hecha especialmente para él. Contiene más o menos cada supresor que el gobierno ha creado, afectando algunas conexiones en su cerebro.

Stiles asiente la cabeza cuando su papá pregunta si la tomó, sonriendo brevemente mientras piensa cómo se veía dando vueltas en el inodoro.

 

○

 

Él continúa con la rutina sin pastillas otro día más.

Él sueña con su madre. Ella le dice que está orgullosa de él por explorarse a si mismo y lo abraza fuerte, diciéndole que ella ya no puede caminar por la tierra pero que él puede encontrarla en sus sueños. Él puede sentir su cabello en sus manos cuando la abraza - marrón, como el suyo.

Ella ha estado muerta por nueve años.

Stiles está molesto cuando se despierta, dándose cuenta que pudo haber estado abrazándola por aproximadamente 3000 noches seguidas sin la neblina de la pastilla rosa.

Él pudo haber caminado con ella hacia la escuela.

Oh, las cosas que pudo haber tenido.

Permite que el resentimiento crezca, permite que lo _alimente_.

 

○

 

Él ve su primer fantasma (o, el primero que ha notado que no está vivo) desde dejar su drogodependencia en el tercer día mientras toma el bus a una cita con el dentista. Está escribiendo en su diario cuando levanta la mirada y mantiene contacto visual con una mujer joven. Ella luce frenética por su atención.

—¡Puedes verme!  —ella grita, corriendo para sentarse a su lado. Stiles se da cuenta que ella realmente no está ahí cuando nadie más reacciona.

 _He dejado mi medicación por tres días._ Él anota en su agenda, inclinando su diario en su marco de visión y permitiéndole leerlo.

—¿Puedo seguirte a casa?  —ella suplica—  Necesito hablar. Tú eres el único que puede escuchar.

 _Cita con el dentista ahora. Puede seguirme todo el día. ¡También tengo preguntas!_ Agrega una cara sonriente por si acaso, porque, ¿cómo te comunicas con alguien que murió?

—Yo tengo respuestas  —ella sonríe—  Mi nombre es Laura Hale. Yo podía comunicarme con la naturaleza cuando estaba viva. Era una guardaparques.

 _Stiles Stilinski_ , él escribe.  _¡¡¡Tengo diecisiete años y estoy completamente inseguro de mis habilidades!!!_

—Bueno Stiles, creo que te encontrarás enamorado con el más allá en cuestión de segundos.

Él sonríe para si mismo ¿O le está sonriendo a ella? De cualquier modo, no tiene dudas que sus palabras sonarán sinceras.

 

○

 

El dentista es aburrido. Estaba nervioso, usando a Laura para determinar quién estaba vivo y quién no. Aparentemente aquellos que habían fallecido pueden vestirse como quieran, lo cual causa confusión cuando su atuendo escogido es el de un higienista dental. Él le sonrió a uno antes de que Laura le dijera que el hombre no estaba realmente ‘ahí’.

Él juega tres en línea en su diario en el bus vía a casa. Laura jugaba como las Os.

—¡No podemos levantar nada o hacer marcas en el suelo!  —ella chilla— ¡Por favor dime que tienes _Candy Land_!

Él trató de no sonreír durante todo el camino debido a su entusiasmo al ser capaz de jugar el juego de niños.

 

○

 

—Así que, ¿qué necesitas?  —él pregunta, cerrando la puerta de su habitación como costumbre luego de que Laura entra. Su papá está trabajando hasta tarde (usualmente lo hace, como el sheriff del condado), así que no tiene que preocuparse por su volumen.

—Necesito hablarte de Derek Hale.  —Ella se arrastra a su cama, poniéndose cómoda.

—¿Puedes siquiera apreciar la suavidad de mis cobijas?  —Él frunce el ceño en su dirección, dejándose caer en su puff en la esquina de la habitación— Espera. ¿No está Derek Hale en mi grado?

 Ella asiente. —Sí a ambos. Las personas que no son como tú no ven las cobijas moverse, pero _tú_ puedes apreciar como yo aprecio una buena cama —Ella mueve un poco su almohada y suspira alegremente—. Derek es mi hermano menor cabeza hueca. Tiene un detector de mentiras innato como poder. El FBI lo está contratando directo luego de graduarse.

 —Cora, tu hermana, ¿está en un año menor que nosotros, verdad? Ella es la microbeba —Se acuerda, riéndose—. Ella calienta cosas, pero no puede quemarlas. Ellos le pusieron un apodo tonto proveniente de la palabra microondas.

—Eso suena a que es diminuta.

—Oye, los poderes aparecen cuando eres un niño. Ella era la niña más adorable en el kinder, y eso fue muy creativo considerando la edad.

Laura se ríe. —Sólo he conocido otra persona que podía _escucharme_ y él se dio cuenta inmediatamente que había dejado su medicación y se tomó una pastilla. Fue una casualidad accidental.

—¿Desde hace cuanto estás muerta? —Stiles frunce el ceño.

—Dos años.

Él hace una mueca. —¿Cómo moriste? Estabas viva luego del incendio en tu casa que mató al resto de tu familia. Uh, no es por ser insensible ni nada.

—Accidente animal  —Ella encoge los hombros—. Amo la naturaleza, la controlé, me desarrollé en ella, pero me mató.

—Sin embargo, tú controlabas a las plantas, no los animales —él comenta con la cabeza inclinada.

Ella asiente. —Derek piensa que el incendio fue su culpa. Para eso necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Donde... uh... está el resto de tu familia?  —Él se avergonzó.

—Ellos pasaron al último reino  —Ella suspira—. Mucho antes de que _yo_ muriera. Se rindieron. No los culpo, porque ellos no esperaban que yo muriera pronto, pero pude haber usado su ayuda.

—¿Hay otro reino?  —se sienta derecho, emocionado— ¿Puedo verlo?

—En sueños —ella asiente lentamente.

Él se desanima. —Mi mamá pasó entonces.

 Ella le da una inclinación con la cabeza en simpatía.

_Oh, las cosas que pudo haber tenido._

 

○

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  —Él es empujado contra la pared de la casa carbonizada de los Hale. Él sabe que Derek y Cora viven con su tío en un apartamento, pero Laura le dio direcciones donde el hijo mayor pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo - las ruinas carbonizadas de su hogar de la infancia.

Él sonríe por la interacción, ignorando la mano presionando contra su cuello.

—Conector —él dice suavemente—. Te estaba buscando.

 Lo suelta inmediatamente.

—¿No se supone que debas tomar medicamentos?   
—¿Es ese miedo en tu voz?  —sonríe por la vista de Derek Hale, estrella de lacrosse musculoso y taciturno, temeroso de _él_. —Laura me dijo cuál es tu poder, sabes. Vas a trabajar para la misma gente que previnieron que hablara con ella. ¿Es eso irónico?

—Estás delirando.  —Derek gruñe.

Laura suspira. —Él siempre ha sido terco.

—No tengo manera de probarlo - él puede notar que no estoy mintiendo.  —Él encoge sus hombros hacia ella y la mirada fulminante de Derek se intensifica.

—Para eso.

—¿Paro qué?

—Ella está _muerta_ , idiota.

—Sí, estoy al tanto, de ahí porqué ella apareció después de que dejara de tomar mis medicamentos.  —Rueda sus ojos.

—¡Así que _no estás_ tomando tus medicamentos!

—Nunca me había sentido mejor.  —Él sonríe. —Laura quiere hablarte de —mueve su mano con un gesto a la casa quemada—, esto.

Él mueve su cabeza, retrocediendo y colocando espacio entre él y Stiles.

–Aquí no.

La cara de Laura se ilumina.

—¿Pero _vas_ a escuchar? —Siente que adopta algo del entusiasmo de Laura.

Él asiente.

 

○

 

—Sabes que digo la verdad –Stiles murmura, extendiendo con facilidad su cuerpo a través del sofá de Derek.

—Ponte como en casa.  —Derek se queja sarcásticamente, tomando asiento en la silla opuesta a él.

Laura ríe disimuladamente, tomando asiento en la alfombra entre los dos. —Dile que extraño su cara de póker.

—Ella extraña tu cara de póker —él repite, tarareando felizmente.

La expresión severa de Derek se quiebra con una pequeña sonrisa. —Tenía la peor cara de póker mientras crecía.   
—Estoy seguro que era linda.  —Stiles sonríe.

—Era adorable.  —Laura se ríe entre dientes.

—Me siento tan liviano. —Stiles medita—. Hay tanta energía que he perdido.

—¿De verdad ellos cortan tu poder?

—Como un interruptor —él suspira—. Un interruptor con un cubo de pastillas y efectos secundarios de los cuales no puedo escaparme de tomar legalmente.

—Los profesores siempre mienten cuando dicen que odian ver tu nariz sangrar y cosas así.  —Derek encoge los hombros desanimado—. Creo que ellos piensan que es un caso de bienestar común. Están asustados.

— _Tú_ estabas asustado.  —Stiles sonríe.

—Estoy asustado de _Laura_ , no de ti.

 —Laura resopla. —Eso es correcto.

—Yo pensaba que ella era aterradora, pero luego me pidió jugar _Candy Land_. —Laura le da una bofetada en la cabeza, y aunque el no debería sentirlo, es conmovido por eso. Su cabello se mueve rápidamente y el tose, riéndose—. ¡Ella me golpeó! Me retracto, ¡das miedo!

—Desearía poder verla —Derek ríe de forma temblorosa, parpadeando rápidamente.

—Ella se ve horrible —Él suspira melodramáticamente, sobando la parte de atrás de su cabeza—. Sinceramente, ahora conozco el significado de fealdad.

 Ella gira los ojos.

—Ella me explicó toda la situación con tu familia, lo cual es tan —busca una palabra pero decide por una mueca—. Quiero decir, ¿de verdad te culpas por sus muertes?

—Es más remordimiento.  —Encoge los hombros honestamente—. Me escabullí. Laura ya se había mudado y Cora estaba en casa de un amigo. Mi mamá me dijo que no podía ir a una fiesta, me molesté, estaba celoso, lo que sea  —Pausa por un momento, soltando una respiración temblorosa—. Mi mamá casi salió pero primero fue a mi habitación buscándome.

—De verdad no puedes creer-

—Si hubiese estado ahí, pude haber ayudado. Tengo el sueño ligero. Hubiera sido capaz de sacar a mi hermanito, pero ahora está muerto. Debía ser capaz de despertar a mi papá, pero está _muerto_. Se le trabó la lengua en la última palabra.

Laura no pude evitar llorar. Ella trata de tocar su brazo pero él no reacciona, provocando que ella se estremezca con un sollozo.

—Podrías haber, habrías, debiste haber hecho _cualquier cosa_. Podrías haber muerto al caerte de la ventada de tu habitación tratando de escabullirte, pero no pasó. —Stiles estiró el brazo hacia Laura, agarrando su mano y frotando su pulgar sobre sus dedos temblorosos—. Hay posibilidades infinitas, pero es tu decisión ya sea que vivas con lo que en realidad pasó o no. ¿Porque sabes que es lo que pienso? Que eres afortunado.

—Mi papá, tío, mamá y hermano menor murieron en la misma noche, seguido de mi hermana mayor siendo atacada en un accidente con un animal, ¿y me estás llamando afortunado?

—Pero estás vivo. —Parpadea para controlar la humedad de sus propios ojos—. Y puedo ver como la muerte está afectando a Laura. ¿Crees que si Cora no hubiese ido a casa de un amigo, tu familia pudo haber hecho un viaje improvisto a la casa de tus abuelos?

Derek frunce el ceño. —Claro que no.

—Deja de culparte. —Su voz es apenas un susurro.

A pesar de la arruga en su frente, él asiente y acepta el abrazo de Stiles, y para Laura, eso luce como libertad.

 

○

 

Laura desaparece un mes después. Stiles entra en su habitación un día y la encuentra ahí, acostada en su cama escuchando música de su computadora.

—¿Crees que tengan a _The Eagles_ en el siguiente reino? —ella reflexiona, voz libre de emoción— ¿O el artista tiene que morir primero?

—Un mundo sin _Hotel California_ no es mundo.

Ella sonríe— Gracias.

Él no se molestó en empujarla de su cama, entendiendo que las gracias fue por más que su amor por _The Eagles_ , y se duerme con ella a su lado.

Cuando él se despierta, ella se ha ido, y de alguna forma él sabe que es definitivamente.

 

○

 

Él deja de tomar sus pastillas completamente, y para cuando la graduación se presenta, Derek y él han formado una pseudo-amistad. Se dan un saludo cuando ven al otro en los pasillos y ocasionalmente Derek lo aleja por mirar fijo por un rato sospechosamente largo a alguien que _realmente_ no está ahí.

Él sueña con su madre cada vez más. Ella está tan orgullosa de él que duele pensar acerca de estar sin ella por tanto tiempo. Él aún no le dice a su papá acerca de no tomar su medicación. Se ha dado cuenta que encuentra menos pañuelos ensangrentados por todas las hemorragias nasales, pero Stiles finge un dolor de cabeza de vez en cuando y luego hace que se le olvide.

Él camina por el escenario, recordándose de no tropezarse con la bata azul y acepta un diploma de un maestro que Derek confirmó no le agradaba. Él sonríe hacia su papá quien está sosteniendo una cámara y escucha cuando el presentador lee su Universidad de elección.

Cuando le toca a Derek, ellos no leen el puesto de trabajo del FBI como él espera sino que revelan que irá al trabajo social, una organización sin fines de lucro que le permitirá usar su habilidad para ayudar que víctimas de violencia y abuso consigan justicia al verificar sus historias.

La mandíbula de Stiles se abre ligeramente pero no se da cuenta, enfocado en Derek quien está sonriéndole sinceramente desde el escenario. Él no se detiene para tomarse una foto, no hay parientes vivos que tomen una, pero está consciente de lo que eso significa para Stiles.

Recuerda protestarle la ironía que Derek trabaje para las mismas personas que le impidieron hablar con su hermana, la ira que burbujeó dentro de él pensando en eso, y se siente irrompible.

 

○

 

—¡Tú imbécil, me dejaste pensar que ibas a continuar con el gobierno!  —Stiles golpea el pecho de Derek quien lo mira con una sonrisa.

—Quería sorprenderte. —él sonríe y Stiles no puede estar molesto con él.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Stiles suena pequeño cuando pregunta.

—Porque un amigo muy hermoso ha luchado sin razón en manos de ellos —Toma un paso más cerca—. Y preferiría ayudar a personas sin la sombra de esos estúpidos.

—Creo que estoy estúpidamente enamorado de ti. —Stiles sonríe, la confesión brotando mariposas de nervios en su estómago.

—Sé que estoy estúpidamente enamorado de ti. —Derek responde seguro.

Él mueve la borla del birrete de Stiles fuera del camino y Stiles no puede evitar relacionarlo cuando el jugador de fútbol americano mueve el mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de la porrista en una película.

El beso cierra el trato.

 

○

 

Laura comienza a aparecer en sus sueños con personas que él no ha visto antes.

—Este es Max —Laura sonríe levantando a un niño que parece tener acerca de siete u ocho años—. Él es nuestro hermano menor.

Stiles siente las palabra atorarse en su garganta, mirando fijo al niño como si fuese una bomba de tiempo.

—Dile a Derek que lo extraño y lo quiero muuuuuucho y que Papá me enseñó como jugar baloncesto así podremos jugar luego-

—Está bien amiguito, él sólo va a recordar un tanto de esto. —Laura se ríe entre dientes.   
Stiles asiente rápidamente, riéndose—. Sí, le diré, amigo.

—¡Gracias! —él sonríe.

Stiles se despierta y mira al techo por un rato, pensando acerca de su vida antes de Laura.

Llama a Derek.

—¿Bebé?

–Max —se ríe, lleno de incredulidad alegre—, quiere que sepas que sabe como jugar baloncesto y que estará listo para jugar contigo cuando pases.

él escucha un pequeño soplido desde la otra línea y luego una risa tranquila. —¿Él aún tenía un mohicano?

—Verde brillante en las puntas. —él asiente aunque sabe que no lo puede ver.

—Que tonto —Derek murmulla—. Gracias. ¿Cómo ha ido tu día?

Stiles gira su mirada a la esquina de su habitación, donde tres fantasmas se sientan alrededor de su área de escritorio con miradas expectantes, sintiendo una sonrisa estirar en el borde de sus labios. —Está andando.


End file.
